Lucky Pen
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: Dominique has a lucky pen & Teddy finds this funny... and kind of cute. TeddyDominique. One-Shot.


Ahh! My fortieth fic! Only ten more and I'll be at fifty! :D

Anyways, down to business. This is super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot-_late._

Yeahhh, sorry MidnightEmberMisery! I completely forgot about this prompt and pairing! ): forgive me?

Anyways, I feel I should do this formally, so;

_For MidnightEmberMisery's "The Prompts from School" challenge_

_Pairing: Teddy Lupin/Dominique Weasley_

_Prompt: Pen_

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Teddy Remus Lupin! Give me that pen back!"

Okay, I know what you're thinking: a _pen_? Wizard's and Witches use _quills _not _pens. _I don't actually write with it or anything. My muggle friend gave it to me back when my parent's decided to enroll me in grade school when I was seven to make the separation between my sister Victoire and me a little less harder for me while she went to Hogwarts.

I kept it and good things started to happen to me. When I told another one of my muggle friends, she told me it must be lucky and I believed her. Ever since that day, I've taken that pen and put it in my pocket on important days and days when I really needed luck.

Of course, I need it today, or I'll never get Michael Wood to ask me out today at the Quidditch game Victoire and her best friend, Teddy, are taking me to.

We got tickets from Aunt Ginny, who plays on the Holyhead Harpies. I know for a fact that Michael's dad, Oliver, plays on Puddlemere United and his mum, Katie, is a chaser on the Holyhead Harpies.

Aunt Ginny told me, Katie told her, that Michael's going to be there. So I spent extra time in the bathroom this morning to get ready. All that I need now is my pen. You know, the one that's currently being held over Teddy's head.

Did I mention that, while he's six foot four, I'm only five foot three? I guess that makes my attempts to jump and grab my pen futile.

"Teddy!" I whine. Wow, way to make yourself look like a five year old, Dominique. Alright, let's try another approach. "Teddy," I say quietly, my eyes filling with fake tears. At this he looks alarmed. "Pl-please!" I fake-sob.

Teddy stares at me for a moment as if he's studying me. A smile breaks out onto his face. "You almost had me for a second," he says and, much to my dismay, holds the pen higher in the air. Dammit.

"Please Teddy. I need that pen!"

He raises an eyebrow and brushes away his turquoise hair. "Why?" he teases. "Tell me why you need it and maybe I'll give it back to you."

I stare blankly at him. I can't tell him! He'll tease me merciless about having a 'lucky' pen and then everyone else will find out, and they'll tease me. And it'll be way too embarrassing to tell him the reason I need a lucky pen.

"Teddy. Please give me my pen back," I say, trying to control my anger. Who does he think he is? Barging into my house, taking my pen, and demanding things from me. Talk about being rude.

"What do you need it for? It's just a pen…" he trails off, a cute smirk appearing- wait. What did I just think? There is no way that smirk is cute! Merlin, there is something wrong with my head. That's the only way I could think he's cute.

…Right?

"I need it because… well, I just do!" I snap and jump to grab the pen. He moves back and trips over the coffee table, and since I'm right up on him, I go down with him, landing on his chest.

"Ow," I groan into his _very built _chest. "This is all your fault," I say.

When he doesn't reply, I look up, only to find him already staring at me. It's not his usual stare, his usual playfulness is gone and in it's place something else, something more intense. Desire? Pain? Dare I say, love?

"Dominique," is it crazy to say that I love the way he says my name?

Wait. What's wrong with me? I want Michael, not _Teddy. _He's Teddy, the boy I grew up with. The one that's always been around. The one I've always thought would end up with my sister.

And yet, here I am, staring into his eyes all lovingly. This moment is absolutely cliché, totally predictable. And yet I'm making no move to remove myself from his chest. The weird part is, I don't want to move from his chest. I'd be perfectly happy staying there forever.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not about to snog him senseless and then pull away and proclaim my love for him, only to start snogging him again. No, that's not going to happen…. Well, the proclaiming my love part, anyway. If he wants to snog, then I'm totally game.

He is Teddy Lupin after all.

"Yes," I breathe, swallowing loudly. I'm so close to his face that I can feel his breath hitting my face. I can see all the brown and green specks in his eyes. All the light colored freckles under his eyes and on the bridge of his nose.

He doesn't say anything. He leans closer, the smell of his strawberry gum(Aunt Hermione got him hooked) getting more potent as he does.

Suddenly, he flips us, and I'm the one on the ground. His lips are only inches, if not centimeters from mine and my heart speeds up. I can feel my face heat, and I try and will it to cool down.

His lips lightly brush mine as he whispers, "I'm going to kiss you now," and before I can reply, true to his word, he kisses me.

It's nothing like I'd imagined. There's no fireworks and I don't feel sparks. There's nothing. Just a boy and a girl, laying on the floor, snogging.

It's nice, really. I decide, as his lips move with mine, I like it. I like him.

Wow, never thought I'd say or think that. Ah well, he's a bloodly brilliant kisser so I don't mind.

"Guys! I can't go to the Quidditch game! Harry was called to work and Ginny needs me to babysit for-whoa," Victoire stops at the sight of me, her little sister, and Teddy, her best friend, snogging. "I guess you two wont mind, then," she says dryly but there's a smile on her face.

Teddy jumps up quickly and I'm not far behind him. "It isn't what it looks like!" we say at the same time.

Victoire looks like she wants to laugh. "Whatever," she rolls her eyes at us. "I'm heading over to Aunt Gin's now to watch the kids. Behave," she smirks. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she calls and, before the shoe I throw at her can hit it's mark, she apparates, the shoe bounces off the wall and there's an awkward silence.

"So…" Teddy says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So…" I say awkwardly, staring at the carpet.

"…You wanna snog some more?" he asks and I smile.

"Will you give me my pen back if I agree?" I ask, smirking.

He rolls his eyes and throws me the pen.

The next thing I know, I'm against the wall behind me with Teddy towering over me. "You know," he says quietly, his usual smirk lighting up his face. "You don't need that pen to get lucky," he wiggles his eyebrows.

It takes a few minutes for me to register this comment. "Jerk," I mutter, shoving him away. "We're going to miss the game. Let's go," I say, heading towards the portkey Uncle Harry had made for us, making sure to sway my hips as I walk, incase he's watching me.

Sure enough, when I look back, his eyes are trained on me. I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. "We're going to miss the game," I call again.

He snaps out of it and proceeds to talk my head off as we walk, our snog session seemingly forgotten.

But, if I know Teddy, he's going to bring it up later. And I'm totally good with that.

After all, he is a great snogger.


End file.
